Babaeng Impakta (TV3)
The Babaeng Impakta (roughly translated 'Demon Woman') was one of Darna's original enemies from the 1940's. She is comprised of two beings * Roma * Impy Babaeng Impakta(roughly translated 'Demon Woman') is one of Darna's enemies in Darna(2009 TV series) and the first villain who set loose in the world to wreak havoc. Who is Babaeng Impakta? Originally Roma is just an only child of a love and caring family. She was born with a hump on her back. Through the years since childhood to her adulthood she was taunted and teased by many people , but the truth is Roma has a twin, a demonic twin. She is always haunted by her twin's malevolent demands making her to do evil and become manipulated to her. One of this is when she fall in love with a young man named Toto, but she found out that Toto has another woman and found out that he just using her for money. Because of this Impy use her sister's rage to kill them and torn their hearts off. Later when she was seperated and live innocently in the church. Narda converse with Roma and revealed a little about herself. It is revealved that their mother conceived them to the image of Gabriel slaying the evil devil Lucifer though her mother is afraid on the demon she just look upon the face of the angel. In result when she gave birth she was grateful to she see her daughter with an angelic look but did not mind her hump in the back. Though her parents also become worried about their daughter's secret. Eventually the original Darna defeats her along with three other villains. The First Massacre After a storm reveals four hail-blocks containing her fellow villainesses. Upon their discovery,Dr. Danilo Morgan quickly acquires them. Because of his tweaking the casings, the four manage to escape and wreak havoc around the town of San Martin. The villainesses demand to see Darna but instead are faced by the Keeper of the Stone (the original Darna) who promises to give them the stone, if they leave the town alone. The Keeper keeps her promise but only gives little of the power to the four villainesses before a darkness consumes them. Escape of Babaeng Impakta After being temporarily vanished from existence because of the four villainesses lust for Darna's power. Roma was the first one who emerge from the void that the stone imprisoned them. She emerge from the sky together with her demonic twin and was surprised that she was all alone, but in addition to this she found out that she can levitate and realized that she gain Darna's ability of flight and levitation and manically laughs and flies away. She landed on a large balete tree and Roma was glad that she can fly that Impy answers that "they" can fly her twin use this as an advantage to defeat Darna easily. But Roma became worried about her other comrades. Impy tells to her twin to forget them because even from the start the two of them are already working together. Though Roma wants to find them, Impy tells her that they don't need them but Impy herself will help her. Impy tells Roma that they will spread fear and death and no one can stops them even Darna. The angel and the demon They are town watchmen who watch over their stations in Darna's memorial statue but some of them walks away and just go home because its just a waste of time for them since the four villainesses are gone and they think that San Martin is back to normal and safe once again. But suddenly one of their mates scream in terror as Babaeng Impakta grabs them and mercilessly torn their hearts off. The next morning before the first mass of the new parish priest starts many people saw the town watchmen dead and their hearts are willingly torn out. When Narda found out about the incident she reports to her guardian that the men were strangled before their hearts we're ripped out. Her guardian tells her that Babaeng Impakta is now spreading death in San Martin, her guardian tells her what she knows about Babaeng Impakta, tell her abilities and tells her their strengths and weaknesses and gave her method in how to defeat her as well. The first fall of Babaeng Impakta When Darna finds Roma attacking the town once again, she fights her off and manages to separate the twins. Due to the shock of the forced separation, both the Impy and Roma apparently die. Separated, they later both come back to life, freed from each other, with Roma seeking retribution and Impy looking to act as symbiote and feed hatred to a new host. During the separation of Roma and Impy, Roma seeks for forgiveness and falls in love with a man. Meanwhile, Impy choosed random people to be controlled by him. The victims that were controlled by Impy where Eduardo, Ms. Perfecta and Carding. All of them were un-controlled thanks to Darna. Then days later, Impy came to Roma. Roma sprayed church water on Impy so that Impy can die. Impy pretended that he is dying. Then, Gabriel appeared angry at Roma. Then, Impy was about to kill Gabriel but Roma said no. Then, Roma finds out the truth ans Impy controlled Roma again! She became Babaeng Impakta. The next day, Babaeng Impakta went to Narda where she attacked her. Narda escapes from Babaeng Impakta and Nara turns to Darna. Then, B. Impakta appears and impy went to Darna and the Superhero was controlled by Impy. This should likely turn Babaeng Impakta back to Roma. Then, a lot of things happened to Roma and Impy. Then, both of them were captured separately by Dr. Morgan and Dr. Morgan made an agreement with Impy. She has a baby whom Kobra impregnated her. Her child is named Ana by Roma, but called Serpina by Kobra. She is Valentina's half sister. The day of Babaeng Impakta's death After Roma and Impy escaped from the laboratory , Impy kills the policeman that were trying to kill Roma. Then, Roma decided that she wants to be evil again. So she finds Impy and Impy goes to her back. Both of them caused chaos in the city later. Then, Impy was driving an ambulance. Then, Darna stopped him and Darna trowed him to the bushes. Then, Roma tells Darna that Roma should kill herself so Impy will die so the city will be saved. Roma went to the top of Father Mateo's church. Then, Roma quietly killed herself by dropping to the ground from the top of the church. Roma dies. Then, Impy dies before he killed 2 people with fire. Babaeng Impakta ended her life. Her child, Zuma, was, at first, in custody by Gabriel and then by Kobra. In 2010, Roma is reappearing in "Darna". Powers and Abilities Difference from the Comic Book *Impy's appearance was a reptilian like green creature but her looks were altered on TV series to make her appearance more scary. *Impy was never separated from Roma, She was a permanent parasite living in Roma's body *Roma didn't die on the comic book. Darna was able to save her by killing Impy with the use of holywater. Giving her a chance for a normal happy life, a happier ending compared to her television counterpart *Roma is Impy's only host Category:Villains in Darna (2009 TV series) Category:GMA TV Series 2 (2009) Category:Characters in Darna (2009 TV series) Category:Deceased Characters in Darna (2009 TV series)